TEMU
by Imorz
Summary: Perdebatan menerobos dan diterobos. Byun Baekhyun. Genap setahun setelah bercerai dengan istri terkasih, benang merah membawanya bersua dengan pria berstatus bujangan(?) perebut ciuman pertama. Tebar Chanbaek: 4—Past, Present, Future.


EXO Next Door sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Oh! Boy Production. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _additional tags: foreplay, lemon, non-sense/sexual humor_

TEMU © Imorz

Perdebatan menerobos dan diterobos. Byun Baekhyun. Genap setahun setelah bercerai dengan istri terkasih, benang merah membawanya bersua dengan pria berstatus bujangan(?) perebut ciuman pertama.

{ Tebar Chanbaek: 4— _Past, Present, Future_ }

* * *

Gaung ketuk palu hakim pengadilan masih terdengar pilu dalam angan-angan meski satu tahun telah berlalu sejak sidang perceraian dilaksanakan. Wajah murung terhias dari masing-masing insan yang keluar dari gedung. Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana rasanya kembali menjadi penyendiri setelah ditinggal pendamping hidup. Waktu itu langit begitu kelabu, orang-orang pulang dengan mobil (termasuk sang wanita yang menatapnya sendu dari kaca; mantan istrinya langsung kembali pada keluarganya) sementara Baekhyun kehujanan menunggu roda taksi menepi. Pukul delapan malam ia menangis tersedu memeluk pigura pernikahan sampai subuh.

Tiga bulan Baekhyun memilih mendekam di dalam rumah, dengan pasokan makanan berupa dua dus mie instan dan tiga dus air mineral; ia tidak bisa memasak selain mie instan, sebenarnya. Hiasan dinding berupa foto-foto telah sirna dari lokasi semula. Baekhyun membakar semuanya dan kembali tersedu. Aku akan merindukan sensasi meremas payudara, ucapnya dengan satu tetes air mata menyertai foto yang berubah abu dan satu helaan napas panjang, dan lelah.

Statusnya kini berubah menjadi seorang duda. Ya, meski, lebih tinggi dari seorang penyendiri yang belum pernah menikah dan hanya suka berfantasi, atau pria yang diumur tuanya masih memiliki pacar; kekasih, tapi tetap saja, duda artinya penyendiri—kembali sendiri. Rumah tidak pernah begitu senyap, kadang kala Baekhyun dan (mantan) istrinya berceloteh hal-hal konyol. Membuka topik sehat sampai tidak sehat; berdebat tentang sepatu yang akan mereka gunakan _jogging_ dan menebak mana yang lebih bau: tahi kucing apa tahi kuda. Tapi kini, rumah yang ia tempati sebelas-dua belas dengan kuburan di perempatan komplek. Ia dan istrinya belum memiliki anak sebagai perusuh rumah—inilah akar dari perpisahan keduanya.

(mantan) Istrinya bertubuh molek, siapa pun pasti jatuh cinta padanya, siapapun. Rupanya elok, matanya cerah, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah, dadanya besar, tubuhnya mungil, dan setiap kali ia bicara laksana merdu angin hangat musim semi. Ia persis seperti tokoh mary sue*. Bukan (mantan) istrinya yang super bahenol yang menjadi sumber permasalahan, melainkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Setiap malam, mereka akan mencoba melaksanakan hubungan suami-istri. Berbagai cara dilakukan agar melonjak libido, berhasil, tapi burung Baekhyun tidak bersedia berdiri.

Burung Baekhyun tidak bersedia berdiri.

Loyo. Berapa kali diketuk barangnya masih saja membungkuk tidak bernafsu.

Baekhyun. Tidak. Impoten. Ti. Dak. Buktinya ia masih dapat mengeluarkan cairan dari uretranya ketika—ketika melihat abs sebangsanya. Sebangsanya, sejenisnya. Pria. Laki-laki. Abs. Pria. Astaga.

Keputusan diambil secara hati-hati, sang wanita memilih berpisah karena tahu pernikahan mereka akan berbuah sia-sia (Baekhyun bersikeras mengatakan kalau cinta harusnya mau bersamanya apa pun keadaannya sesuai sumpah altar) dan seminggu kemudian Baekhyun menjadi seorang duda. _Foila_. Baekhyun mengutuk si burung.

Sampai saat ini, setelah satu tahun telah berlalu dan isi rumah masih begitu sepi, Baekhyun masih mempertanyakan seksualitasnya. Ia suka meremas dada wanita yang empuk tapi burungnya tidak berdiri ketika berhadapan dengan kelamin hawa. Tapi justru tegang ketika menonton film aksi penuh tembak-tembakan dan pria-pria _macho_ yang bajunya robek sana-sini. Memperlihatkan dada-perut kotak-kotak—seringkali Baekhyun menetes liur, detik kemudian ia menampar pipinya sampai merah.

Hari minggu yang kelabu di bulan November. Hawanya dingin dan mencekam. Pukul enam sore. Embus angin tidak seramah bulan-bulan kemarin. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya sambil menyesap kopi.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, _hyung_."

Sebuah kafe kucing, tidak terlalu di tengah-tengah kota tapi tetap ramai, suara yang terdengar hanyalah meong, meong, dan meong. Baekhyun berwajah masam, entah kenapa suasana hatinya begitu memburuk setelah bertemu dengan orang di depan. Bukan, bukan mantan istrinya, bukan. Obyek pandangnya terpaku pada kucing besar yang memainkan bola kain wol.

"Baekhyun- _hyung,_ aku turut bersedih atas perceraianmu yang lalu."

Hyang-hyung-hyang-hyung. Baekhyun muak. Muak dengan suara lelaki ini, muak dengan wajah lelaki ini, muak dengan dunia yang mempermainkannya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku tidak terlalu bersedih lagi sebenarnya, kini." Teh diseruput, bibirnya hampir tidak niat bicara.

"Tapi aku sejujurnya, alih-alih bertemu dengan pasangan kencan _online_ -ku, err ... Do Kyungsoo maksudku, aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, _hyung_."

Do Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun menemui pasangan kencan butanya hari ini untuk memberitahukan sebuah kabar bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami pembengkakan selaput bulu kaki stadium seratus. Padahal dia ada reuni dengan teman sekolahnya dan berharap bisa berhubungan kembali dengan mantan kekasih dahulu. Basi. Klasik. Jatuhnya Baekhyun yang kena sial.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu, haha, terakhir aku melihatmu saat acara kelulusan."

Acara kelulusan itu dihelat saat Baekhyun masih berusia delapan belas. Kini Baekhyun satu tahun lagi sudah menjejaki usia tiga puluh (beruntung ia belum menemukan satu pun rambut putih). Ya, itu waktu yang cukup lama. Sebelas? Ah, Baekhyun malas menghitung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, _hyung_?"

Pertanyaannya mengambang di antara detik dan menit. Baekhyun melamun menatap dua pasangan tua bermain kucing dekat etalase, mereka berdua tampak harmonis.

"Kabarku biasa saja." Ia masih enggan menatap lawan bicara; muak.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah." Nadanya merendah. Jari-jari bermain gugup di balik meja di antara dua paha. "Anu, _hyung_. Aku pikir ini terlalu terlambat, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya aku ingin minta maaf."

Namanya Park Chanyeol dan ia meminta maaf. Kesalahannya tidak mampu dikatakan sepele tapi terlihat memang sepele. Momen itu terjadi ketika Baekhyun berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas (sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat hal ini). Tapi kemungkinan besar, kemungkinan besar, faktor utama burung Baekhyun tidak mampu berdiri adalah karena pria besar bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

Ia dicium oleh anak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama di gudang olahraga.

* * *

Gudang olahraga menjadi momok terbesar Baekhyun setelah itu. Ia ditarik, dicium, dicium, sampai kedua bibir menjuntai filamen, dan dari selip lubang-lubang yang terdifusi, wajah Park Chanyeol dengan rona kemerahan menatapnya bersalah. Baekhyun tahu betul seragam resmi yang dipakai Chanyeol saat itu, seragam SMP yang gedungnya bersebelahan dengan gedung SMA. Lambang tahun ketiga dan asal kelas terbubuh pada lengan kiri seperti pelisir.

Naas, Baekhyun jatuh lemas terduduk sementara Chanyeol gelagapan khawatir. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf dan berkata ini semua terjadi karena ia memainkan sebuah permainan dengan teman-temannya. Sebuah permainan menghukum, katanya. Baekhyun tidak percaya bibirnya yang perawan dijadikan ajang hura-hura.

Ia berlari, menyenggol pundak Chanyeol keras dan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Di koridor ia tetap berlari, menerobos kerumunan manusia, masuk ke dalam salah satu kubikel toilet dan cepat menurunkan retsleting celana. Ia tegang, cairan licin keluar dari lubang uretra. Baekhyun tidak percaya bibirnya dirampas semena-mena, tapi ia lebih tidak percaya dirinya berubah lemah oleh ciuman laki-laki yang lebih muda. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun berakhir masturbasi dan melewatkan jam kelima.

Setiap kali melihat siluet Chanyeol mendekat ia berusaha untuk menghindar. Apalagi saat Baekhyun menginjak kelas tiga dan Chanyeol menjadi siswa baru di sekolahnya. Mau tak mau satu gedung, mau tak mau Baekhyun harus ekstra cekatan menjauh. Sial dan sial.

Sial. Memang sial. Menonton film barat dengan rating dewasa, Baekhyun justru terus mengingat ciuman syahdu yang lekat membekas di otak. Masturbasi. Dicium keluarganya saat acara kelulusan, masturbasi. Dicium kekasih hati, masturbasi. Akhirnya punya istri, ciuman, masturbasi. Ya, Chanyeol memang pelaku utama kenapa Baekhyun hampir tidak berminat menjelajah liang wanita. Padahal ia menyukai keindahan wanita; lekuk, suara, pancaran mata, tapi kembali lagi, ia justru mengingat refleksi Chanyeol yang memerah di dalam gudang olahraga. Masturbasi.

"Aku pikir selain meminta maaf, mungkin ada hal lain yang ingin kau utarakan? Padaku?"

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap puding coklat yang melumer, "Ya, aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi waktu itu."

"Setelah bertahun-tahun?"

"Dari dulu aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan kau selalu menghindariku, _hyung_. Beruntung kita bertemu disaat tak terduga begini."

Sepertiga kalimatnya benar. Baekhyun memang menghindari Chanyeol sekuat yang ia bisa. Sekolah menjadi ajang permainan anjing-kucing sampai kelulusan.

"Ekhm," Chanyeol memulainya dengan berdehem, "Aku dan teman-temanku bermain permainan hukuman* di bawah pohon apel—ya, pohon yang dekat gedung SMA, kami memang membolos saat itu, kuakui aku cukup berandalan. Ketika giliranku, aku harus mencium anak SMA yang melewati gudang olahraga. _Reward_ -nya, Jongdae akan memberikan contekan matematika."

"Dan demi contekan matematika, kau merenggut ciuman pertamaku."

"Yang benar?!" sontak Chanyeol membola.

"Kenapa bertanya?!"

Chanyeol menunduk, "Maaf."

Beberapa pasang mata menonton mereka berharap mendapatkan drama yang lebih menegangkan daripada serial televisi. Baekhyun menghela napas dan tangan mengurut pelipis. Semua hal yang Chanyeol utarakan tidak sebanding dengan segala kemalangan yang Baekhyun alami. Contekan matematika, astaga. Contekan matematika disandingkan dengan gagalnya hubungan percintaan Baekhyun dengan mantan istrinya, uh, tidak sebanding, berat sebelah.

("Baekhyun, tolong kau temui teman kencanku. Bilang padanya aku punya penyakit kronis—ya, yang kubilang padamu tadi malam sekaligus lokasi kencan. Aku ada reuni hari ini. Tolong, ya."

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja dia sekarang?"

Kyungsoo berbalik. "Apa kau tidak bisa dimintai tolong?"

Sarkasan Kyungsoo adalah skakmat. Baekhyun tidak ingin berdebat. "Ah, iya. Akan kutemui dia."

"Mhm, ya, terima kasih. Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Selamat bersenang-senang!")

Selamat bersenang-senang Do Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun terjebak nostalgia bersama tersangka pencuri ciuman pertama dan meongan kucing tiada henti. Dua sejoli harmonis pencinta kucing tadi sudah sirna sosoknya, mungkin keluar untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"Aku juga akan menjelaskan sesuatu, Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah. Akan kudengarkan."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Pohon apel, kah? Do Kyungsoo, kah? Pernikahannya, kah? Ia perlu menjumput satu-satu, secara hati-hati, topik mana yang ingin ia diskusikan. Sesuatu yang sakral, sesuatu yang menjadi hal ganjil selama ini.

"Dengar, aku normal ... kurasa."

Serius, Chanyeol pun mengangguk. "Ya."

"Aku tertarik dengan lawan jenisku dan segala properti mereka."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Oke."

"Dada besar dan pinggul meliuk adalah kesukaanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hmm, ya, semua laki-laki suka itu."

"Kau juga?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mementingkan fisik. Aku lebih memilih orang yang memiliki hobi sama denganku."

"Kau bilang semua laki-laki suka?"

"Baekhyun- _hyung_ , lanjutkan saja kalimatmu."

Baekhyun berdehem. Tubuhnya condong maju beberapa senti, mimik dipasang serius (Chanyeol sudah serius dari tadi), jari-jari disatukan ala-ala detektif film barat.

"Tapi semua lebur karena kau menciumku. Karena kau menciumku, yang kuingat selalu wajahmu yang malu-malu menjijikan, yang kuingat selalu sensasi bertempelan dengan bibirmu, yang kuingat itu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Burungku menolak masuk liang surga dunia. Spermaku bukan berakhir jadi bayi lucu, tetapi mati di lubang toilet."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara. Ia membatu, membeku, ruang dengarnya ternoda oleh pilihan kata yang frontal dan eksplisit. Baekhyun hanya ingin jujur. Mereka berdua sama-sama dewasa. Chanyeol dua tujuh (kalau tidak salah) dan ia dua sembilan. Pemilihan kata eksplisit bukan lagi hal yang tak lazim.

"A-aku turut prihatin, _hyung_."

"Ya, sangat memprihatinkan."

"Jadi, ini semua salahku?"

Baekhyun bersandar pada tepian kursi, "Semua memang salahmu, seluruh. Tapi aku tidak ingin menghakimimu sepenuhnya. Setengahnya juga tidak luput dari kesalahanku."

"Aku minta maaf, _hyung_. Aku minta maaf."

Nuraninya melembut, Baekhyun menampilkan senyum. "Sudahlah. Lupakan dulu itu sejenak, ada hal lain lagi yang ingin aku diskusikan. Kau bisa memakan pudingmu kalau mau."

"Sedang tidak ingin, _hyung_." Nadanya nihil semangat.

"Kalau begitu buatku saja."

"Boleh. Tapi aku yang menyuapi."

Baekhyun mendelik, "Jangan main-main denganku, bocah."

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya dua tahun lebih muda darimu. Sudah lama aku melewati fase itu. Sekali saja, ya?" Permukaan puding coklat yang lunak dikeruk dengan ujung sendok. Chanyeol menatap. "Aa?"

Dan faktanya, Baekhyun dua tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol sudah tidak perlu lagi mengecap acara suap-menyuap, tapi Baekhyun, "Aaaa," toh menganga juga.

Seraya mengunyah potongan puding, Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Aku hampir tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Di kamarku saat ini, aku punya banyak stok majalah porno dari lawas hingga terkini. Meski, ya, Kyungsoo kerap membakarnya, dia tidak senang wanita yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan aset pribadi, katanya."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Aku juga tipikal yang tidak senang melihat wanita hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Erotis memang, tapi bagiku itu percuma. Kenapa tidak sekalian telanjang saja."

"Hei, mereka menggunakan bra-celana dalam agar para pria dapat berfantasi sendiri bagaimana indahnya aset yang di sembunyikan."

" _Hyung_ , aku menghindari topik ini."

Kunyahan puding meluncur ke dalam perut. Baekhyun kembali menganga, Chanyeol memasukkan potongan puding coklat.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan membahas _itu_. Aku ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya seksualitasku telah berubah karena dicium kau, Chanyeol? Sekarang, mengonsumsi tubuh atletis pria sebagai bahan fantasi cukup manjur untuk membuatku tegang."

Chanyeol tampak tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan tadi, pupilnya ke sana-kemari meraih obyek tatap. "Err ... aku kurang tahu. Ada banyak faktor yang menyebabkan seksualitas seseorang berubah. Atau, hanya atau, _hyung_ memang sejak awal sudah berbelok."

"Tapi aku suka melihat tubuh wanita!"

"Sekadar suka tapi tidak membangkitkan kelamin sama saja dusta."

Giliran Baekhyun terpongah. Lagi-lagi kata tabu terlisan tanpa rem. Mereka berdua memang orang dewasa, itu yang Baekhyun yakini. Mereka sudah cukup umur untuk terlibat dalam percakapan sensual. Tapi lokasi kurang memadai, kafe kucing—yang diperuntukkan untuk ber- _lovey-dovey_ dengan para kucing, justru menjadi wadah obrolan dewasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang memulai memang, tapi agaknya kekanakan untuk memilih kafe kucing sebagai lokasi kencan buta. Entah siapa yang merekomendasikan, Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga belok? Dari tadi nampaknya kau menghindari topik tentang wanita."

Satu potongan melesat masuk ke dalam mulut. Oh, Baekhyun melihatnya. Dari sendok yang sama. Ia dan Chanyeol telah berciuman tidak langsung.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, aku biseksual. Aku menerima hubungan hetero atau homo. Wanita atau pria, payudara atau penis, aku bersedia memanjakan."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah gugup, arah obrolan ini semakin membuat adrenalinnya memacu naik. "Kalau begitu, aku _gay_?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, _hyung_. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan."

"Bagaimana memutuskannya?"

Puding kenyal kembali masuk ke dalam mulut. Chanyeol menjawab. "Entahlah, aku kurang ahli soal ini. Aku punya saran, tapi sepertinya cukup brutal."

"Saran apa?"

"Percayalah, _hyung_ tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Baekhyun bersedekap. "Kita sudah menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit dengan obrolan vulgar," ia memeriksa jam tangan, "Bahkan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Satu jam kau dan aku duduk berhadapan. Dan kau bilang aku tidak ingin mendengar saran darimu. Pintarlah sedikit, Park."

Mulut Baekhyun kadang kala adalah sebuah pedang panjang yang telah diasah sedemikian rupa agar tajam dan mampu menebas musuh dalam sekejap mata. Nampaknya sedikit membuat lawan bicaranya tersinggung. Chanyeol berdehem, lagi-lagi melirik ke sana-kemari dengan isi kepala penuh bimbang. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk, condong maju sedikit dan berbisik.

"Ada baiknya _hyung_ mencoba bercinta dengan laki-laki. Kau bisa memutuskan apa kau memang _gay_ atau kau memang hanya memiliki _fetish_ terhadap bibir."

Mimik Baekhyun tidak berubah. "Ternyata memang benar, kau itu bodoh."

"Kau yang memaksaku, _hyung_!"

Dua pegawai dari meja resepsionis mendesis dengan telunjuk menempeli bibir. Chanyeol membungkuk mengucap maaf tanpa suara. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang bergeming.

" _Hyung_?"

"Sebentar, Chanyeol. Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir."

Logikanya, Baekhyun itu masih perjaka, masih bujangan. Ia tidak pernah menjelajahi _ruang_ wanita. Penisnya berdiri ketika melihat insan sesamanya dan berakhir masturbasi di dalam kamar mandi. Pernah membeli barang-barang sensual orisinil yang langsung dibeli dari negeri sakura. Seminggu pemakaian, barang yang menyerupai vagina itu teronggok diam di dalam kardus. Baekhyun tidak nyaman memakainya, ada bisikan halus yang memintanya berhenti. Sementara itu kotak tisu selalu menjadi andalan Baekhyun ketika pergi belanja.

"Kalau kita bercinta—"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau harus bercinta denganku, _hyung_."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Lalu, dengan siapa kalau begitu?"

"Terserah. Kau bisa mendatangi bar _gay_ di sudut kota. Ada banyak _pilihan_ di sana."

"Aku tidak ingin sembarangan, apalagi dengan orang yang sudah sering dipakai."

"Dipakai?"

"Ya. Jikalau harus bercinta dengan sesama jenis, maka aku harus berposisi yang menerobos."

Tidak ada sahutan dari bibir Chanyeol, ia terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau harga diriku jatuh, itu saja."

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan menjadi submisif artinya tidak punya harga diri, _hyung_. Sekadar informasi, posisi menerobos itu lebih melelahkan, ia harus terus giat bergerak."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak jadi masalah."

Chanyeol mengangguk, bibirnya tersungging senyum. "Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku? Kau mau 'kan menjadi rekan bercintaku?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Baekhyun. Datang dan memesan budak seks di bar _gay_ akan menjadi pilihan terakhir dalam daftar rencana imajiner. Kebetulan ada Park Chanyeol, untung-untung sebagai jawaban atas permintaan maaf darinya.

"Kau yakin, _hyung_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sebentar, apa kau masih bujangan ... sama sepertiku?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Definisi bujangan itu menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Seseorang yang telah menginjak usia matang tapi belum pernah merasakan sensasi persanggamaan."

"Itu benar-benar kau, _hyung_."

Kembali Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh, "Berarti kau sudah tidak bujangan?"

Ada jeda pada jawabnya. Di mata Baekhyun, pria besar yang pernah menjadi adik kelasnya ini menatapnya datar entah tengah memikirkan apa. Mengaku sudah atau tidak bujangan tidak pernah sesulit itu, menurutnya. Jika ya, oke. Jika tidak, mari luruhkan status itu bersama-sama. Zaman seperti ini, di negeri ini, menjadi seorang bujangan masih dianggap setara dengan pecundang.

"Aku sudah pernah berhubungan intim. Liang wanita, liang pria."

"Wow."

Kata itu terselip spontan tanpa perintah otak. Oke. Harusnya hanya oke, tapi Baekhyun justru menunjukkan kekaguman. Ia memang sedikit dungu.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah diterobos, berarti aku masih bujangan ... untuk kategori itu." Pelupuknya mengerjap dengan pupil bergerak tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. Lekas memegangi tangan Chanyeol. "Pas! Pas sekali!"

Ekspresi Chanyeol bukan main canggungnya. "Haha, iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Cepat habiskan pudingmu. Akan kutraktir kali ini, tenang saja. Ayo, ayo."

Tangan mengepal. Bibir Chanyeol tersungging tawa, tidak tulus, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun masih tetap berbahagia.

"Err ... baiklah."

Tidak sabar. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar! Sebentar lagi ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keperjakaan.

 _Pergilah jauh-jauh kau pecundang, haha!_

* * *

Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika proporsi tubuh Chanyeol jauh di atas ubun-ubun. Ketika mereka bertemu di kafe kucing, lelaki itu sudah duduk dengan sepiring puding cokelat tanpa sentuh di hadapan mata. Iris saling menangkap dan Baekhyun segera tahu (entahlah, ada suatu intuisi, atau memang seseorang di sebelah kiri mendorongnya berjalan mendekati) bahwa memang Chanyeol teman kencan Kyungsoo yang ia kenal lewat situs kencan daring. Oh, menggelikan. Takdir memang terkadang sangat kekanakan.

Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap, sedikit membuatnya tersinggung sebenarnya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah meluruskan tulang belakangnya sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja garis pundaknya hanya setikas dada.

Hotel cinta. Hotel eksklusif untuk pasangan beranu-anu. Chanyeol memesankan mereka kamar ukuran sedang dan meminta pelayan membawakan sampanye dan jus jeruk. Mirip-mirip minuman yang disediakan bianglala The London Eye. Baekhyun mengitari isi kamar imperatif. Cahayanya begitu remang-remang, membuat mata sayu dan adrenalin terpacu ingin cepat menuntaskan kegiatan surgawi.

Park Chanyeol di depannya sedang sibuk melepas jaket. Tertinggal kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh atas. Dadanya bidang ingin merangsek kain fabrik, Baekhyun iri setengah mati. Tubuhnya kurus, cukup berbangga dengan adanya bentuk kotak-kotak pada perut, tapi masih kalah jauh jika diminta bersanding dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang muskular.

(Ah, Baekhyun ingat. Ketika kejadian ciuman waktu itu, ia harus mendongak kuat karena Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal dia masih SMP. Benar. Baekhyun lupa kunci penting ini.)

" _Hyung_ , tidak ingin lepas baju?"

"Hah? Oh, i-iya."

Padahal Baekhyun menginginkan adegan sensual di mana mereka saling merobek baju dan bibir menyelip lidah. Seperti video porno kebanyakan. Tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dan Baekhyun sedikit mengecap kekecewaan.

"Karena _hyung_ yang ingin berposisi menerobos, maka _hyung_ harus memanjakanku. Bagaimanapun caranya."

"Bagaimanapun caranya?"

"Improvisasi. Kau bisa lakukan sesuai gerakan yang biasa kau tonton dalam video porno atau kau berinisiatif sendiri, terserah. Aku menunggu, _hyung_."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan mengembusnya kasar. Ia siap, ia yakin itu. Mendongak, Baekhyun menemukan kecongkakan pada dagu Chanyeol. Tangan terangkat meraih kedua pipi lawan, kaki berjinjit sampai tuntas, bibir mengecup bibir lain.

Berbagai pertanyaan berdemo mendesak jawab. Ciuman yang Baekhyun lakukan sangatlah sederhana, sangat sederhana, bahkan belum masuk dalam tahapan ciuman karena ia hanya menempelkan dua bibir. Ia dirundung gugup mendalam, jantung memompa seperti hendak kabur dari lokasi asal. Tumitnya tremor menahan berat badan dan ia jatuh lelah.

" _Hyung_?"

Masih mengambil napas sekuat tenaga, "Chanyeol, kurasa kau terlalu tinggi. Bisakah kau membungkuk agar kita seimbang? Kakiku sakit berjinjit lama."

"Oh, maaf."

Punggungnya turun membungkuk, wajahnya berdekatan dengan Baekhyun yang turun memerah. Kedua pipi kembali disapa telapak tangan. Chanyeol berpejam, Baekhyun berpejam, bibir berjumpa. Dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun merealisasikan semua kemampuan berciuman yang ia tekuni selama ini. Bibir wanita dan bibir laki-laki itu berbeda, penanganannya pun juga berbeda. Ini bukanlah pertama kali ia mengecup seseorang, tapi ini juga bukan pertama kali bibirnya bertemu Chanyeol.

Tangan bergerak lembut membelai kedua sisi pipi. Menyentuh garis rahang dan daun telinganya yang cukup besar. Sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun rasakan penekanan pada ciuman yang ia berikan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai didominasi. Chanyeol bergerak luwes; lihai, ahli, bibirnya mengatup-buka lewat perintah nafsu yang melaung kencang. Rambut belakangnya dicengkeram, dibawanya dagu mendongak sementara Chanyeol terus merentet cium, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Baekhyun kewalahan, ia menepuk pipi lawan, tangan satunya mendorong dada menjauh. Bibir terlepas, napas bertubrukan. Kedua pelupuk sayu seperti bangun tidur. Wajahnya panas terbakar asmara, Baekhyun sangat merasakan itu, ia menatap.

"Kau pandai berciuman. Aku tidak terkejut."

Sesak. Baekhyun menilik ke bawah pada celana area selangkangan. Sesuatu timbul, keras, Baekhyun merintih. Chanyeol turut memperhatikan.

"Kau sudah tegang, _hyung_."

Mulut terkekeh, "Haha, benar. Bagaimana? Punyaku besar, 'kan? Oh, sudah pasti."

Tawa Chanyeol lebih kepada cemooh. Baekhyun kembali berpejam, menyilakan ciuman memabukan penghenti detik, menit, dan jam. Tubuhnya hampir terhuyung ke belakang. Chanyeol mengganas. Liur tumpah dari sudut bibir, kedua bibir saling mengaburkan kewarasan, seakan menggerayangi di setiap sudut tubuh. Ia sukar untuk berhenti, terlalu menikmati situasi yang sedang tak terkendali ini. Rambut belakangnya diremas kuat dan Chanyeol semakin mencoba menghimpit.

Baekhyun kewalahan. "T-tunggu dulu!" Kepala menoleh ke samping bibir lawan bertemu pipi dan mengecupnya basah. "A-aku bahkan belum melepas pakaianku."

"Lepas saja sekarang," jawabnya tanpa berhenti mengecup dan nadanya seakan tertekan. Baekhyun menelan dalam suaranya.

"Chan-yeol."

"Hmm?"

Kata-kata dalam kepalanya lenyap, sesuatu dalam otaknya mengikis kasar ucapan. Sekali lagi, ia kewalahan. Tenaganya belum mumpuni mengimbangi. Berniat ingin menjadi dominan tapi justru yang didominasi, _ini tidak lucu_. Baekhyun bahkan belum memulai apa pun, apa pun yang membuat rekan bercintanya merasa bergairah (atau justru sudah bergairah tanpa sepengetahuannya?).

Bibir berpisah. Satu-satu kancing terlepas, atas, atas, bawah, bawah. Pupil Baekhyun memperhatikan seksama, bagaimana ibu jari dan jari telunjuk itu bergerak tiada henti seakan buru-buru. Dadanya yang bergerak tak kuasa menorehkan warna merah pada wajah Baekhyun. Kemeja dibuka. Sebuah bom meledak di depan Baekhyun; hancur berkeping-keping. Oh, lihatlah tubuh itu. Astaga.

"Apa kau ingin melepas pakaianmu sendiri atau aku yang melepaskannya untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Pikirannya berangsur geli membayangkan jari-jari Chanyeol bergerilya pada kancing-kancing baju. "Tidak perlu. Ayo ke kasur."

Chanyeol bergeming.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingin menjamah tubuhku dulu, _hyung_? Bukankah itu yang seharusnya _seme_ lakukan? Ingat? Bergerak lebih aktif."

"Ah, uh, ya, kita bisa melakukannya di kasur, 'kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa sekali, entah kenapa. Baekhyun tidak mampu menangkap maksudnya.

Tungkai melangkah mendekat pada sisi kasur. Baekhyun melompat, pegas naik turun, rambut naik turun, adrenalin naik turun. Ia menuntun Chanyeol naik; bertingkah sebagaimana seorang pejantan (ia ingin membuktikan ia mampu mengemban tugas ini).

"Nah, sekarang, kita harus bagaimana?"

Kalimat mengambang di antara partikel udara. Tidak ada sahutan dan Chanyeol menatapnya datar seakan menunggu.

"Chanyeol, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah." Pundak mengendik. "Aku tidak pandai menyarankan seseorang, biasanya aku langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang."

"Kenapa sekarang tidak berpikir panjang?"

"Bukankah aku menjadi _penerima_ sekarang?"

Ada benarnya. Baekhyun menggumam mengerti. "Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan melepas pakaianku dulu."

"Silakan."

Ada yang tidak benar. Jelas sekali ada yang salah. Baekhyun tidak menampakkan kebingungannya pada Chanyeol. Improvisasi, katanya. Astaga, Baekhyun memiliki nilai buruk dengan kata-kata bermakna tinggi. Sastra adalah kejahatan dalam dunia nyata, menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun. Bingung.

"Oke, aku sudah melepas bajuku." Kemeja dilempar ke bawah kasur. Chanyeol duduk di depan mengamati. Lelaki itu begitu santai dan rileks, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang tumpah-ruah karena kebingungan. Sengsara pada seks pertamanya. Catatan terburuk sepanjang hidup. "Begini saja. Karena aku masih bingung harus melakukan apa, aku minta kau, sebagai seorang submisif, untuk memanjakanku. Anggap saja, _uke on top_."

" _Hyung_ , yang benar saja."

"Aku seratus persen serius, adik kecil."

Helaan napas menguar; entah kejengkelan atau marah, maaf, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Baiklah."

Senyum tertera.

Lengan naik, menggapai ujung bahu, terasa begitu sempurna dalam genggaman tangan yang besar. Bulu roma sontak berdiri, senyum Baekhyun luruh. Sentuhan turun, menuju siku, menuju tangan, menuju jari-jari, mengait, menyatu begitu perfeksi. Kedua alis Baekhyun bergerak memberikan respons, membangun satu jembatan yang menukik naik.

Bibir bertemu bibir, kembali menjadi satu dalam satu romansa. Baekhyun mendongak dan berpejam. Ia tidak banyak bergerak; hanya Chanyeol yang begitu berkuasa dalam kerajaan ini (oh tentu saja, dia berpengalaman sedangkan Baekhyun adalah pecundang sejagad raya). Nadanya sensual, khas cipakan lembab bibir.

Ceruk leher beralih menjadi wadah kecup. Baekhyun masih berpejam, bibir membuka dengan gigi-gigi mengintip iseng dan uap napas memburu. Tubuhnya bereaksi sempurna, ia tahu itu ketika dagunya terangkat dan Chanyeol semakin mengisap buas.

"Hhhh," desahnya halus.

Chanyeol tidak tuli; Baekhyun bersenandung tepat di samping telinganya. Ia mundur, menatap sebentar, kemudian mengecup lagi. Tapi bukan di leher, tapi di puting kiri dada. Baekhyun membeliak.

"C-Chanyeol! Hng—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memanjakanmu."

"Kau yakin caranya seperti ini?!"

Sensasinya menggelikan sekaligus menagih. Puting dadanya dimainkan dengan gerigi, dihisap, dibelai dengan lidah. "Ya, caranya seperti ini."

Lelaki itu beralih, pada puting dada kanan. Baekhyun sontak mencengkeram rambutnya. Tubuhnya berangsur turun, turun hingga punggung menyentuh kain fabrik sprei kasur hotel. Chanyeol di atasnya masih sibuk memanjakan. Pelupuk terbuka susah-payah, lampu kamar begitu layu dan Baekhyun menyumpah sial dalam hati karena sakit pada selangkangan semakin menjadi.

Seperti listrik. Aliran mengejutkan itu datang dari benda paling sakral. Yang disentuh dan diremas kuat oleh tangan besar—oh, itu tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau apa-apaan—hng!"

Remasan itu menguat dan kata-kata terhenti di ujung bibir. Kecupan turun ke perut. Memberi jejak basah dengan lidah di sekitar pusar; mengelilingi erotis. Baekhyun menunduk mengintip lidah itu bergerak. Menjijikan. Menyenangkan. Reflek bibir bawah digigit, desahan menggantung di kerongkongan berdemo orasi.

Berbagai sentuhan terealisasi tanpa lampu merah. Sentuh ini, sentuh itu. Punggung, pinggang, bokong. Remas.

"Ahng!"

Ya ampun. Suara apa itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Sejauh ini, ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Hanya Chanyeol yang bergerak. Atau sampai retsleting itu ditarik turun dan pahanya dibuka lebar, Baekhyun tidak berbuat apa pun.

Mulut terbuka, _hap_ , lalu menghisap turun-naik. Listrik menjalar menyetrum hingga kepala. Perasaan ini begitu hebat dan Baekhyun tidak mampu mengimbangi. Penisnya diurut halus dalam mulut hangat nan basah; sama seperti yang dilakukan istrinya dahulu padanya tapi kali ini lebih brutal dan kejam (Baekhyun bukan masokis!).

"Chanyeol, unggh..." Tangannya bergerak meremas bantal. "Hentikan saja..."

"Kau yakin ingin berhenti?"

"Jangan bicara sementara penisku masih dalam mulutmu!"

"Oh, maaf."

Baekhyun harus menahan malu yang menjalar. Ini benar-benar memalukan, pikirnya. Matanya kembali membola ketika celana yang ia kenakan (hanya menyisakan setengah pakai saja, sebenarnya) dilepas kasar, dilempar membentur dinding, bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya yang tersisip lendir; pun turut dienyahkan. Baekhyun—telanjang.

"Rasanya aneh, bertelanjang bulat di depan bangsa yang berkelamin sama denganku."

"Pemikiran itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, _hyung_. Kau akan segera melupakannya," jawab Chanyeol sibuk melumuri tiga jari dengan liur.

Paha dilebarkan, Chanyeol turun, Baekhyun memekik.

Liangnya dijejali jari paling tengah dan penisnya kembali dimanja. Dagingnya mengerut, mengurut jari tengah yang mengaduk sisi-sisi. Jari kaki menggeliat kejang, nada-nada ambigu merayapi isi mulut Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan mulut Chanyeol yang kukuh mengisap kuat.

Satu lagi tangan menyisip ke balik punggung. Dengan kuat mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun; otomatis membuatnya ikut terjengat naik dan penisnya semakin masuk hingga ke pangkal.

"Ahh, ngaah—"

 _Mereka_ lepas begitu saja. Telinga Chanyeol memerah.

Jari telunjuk turut masuk ke dalam liang, Baekhyun mendesis.

"Apa—apa _uke_ memang harus melakukan ini pada _seme_ -nya?" ujar Baekhyun di antara derai napas.

Chanyeol melepas layanan oral, "Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu buta tentang hal ini, _hyung_."

"Kita melakukan ini agar kau mengajariku." Baekhyun kembali mendesis, "Dan keluarkan dulu jari-jarimu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Keluarkan."

" _Hyung_."

"Chanyeol, demi—"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi submisif. Mendengar permintaan konyolmu hanya akan membuatku tertawa. Kau bahkan tidak mampu berbuat banyak padaku—"

"Salahmu yang terlalu tinggi ... dan besar!"

"Itulah masalahnya, _hyung_. Pada dasarnya masalah tinggi-pendek itu relatif, tapi kau dan aku—faktanya, kau tidak bisa menerobosku, _hyung_. Sama sekali."

"Apa semua yang kita lakukan ini sia-sia?"

"Kau yang mendesakku untuk menjadi rekanmu, _hyung_. Tapi tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini." Retsleting turun, celana dilepas dan dilempar, menghantam dinding kemudian bergabung dengan onggokan pakaian lainnya. "Kau sudah membuatku tegang, _hyung_. Selamat."

"Ucapan selamat paling buruk."

Chanyeol menuntaskan melepas pakaian dalam. Baekhyun terbelalak. Kalimatnya terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki—aku kira punyaku yang paling besar—itu benar-benar dua kali lipat—sudahlah, kaumenang."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang 'kan, _hyung_."

Hyang-hyung-hyang-hyung. Terserah.

Tubuhnya turun, kembali memanjakan rekan bercinta yang pasrah serta menenggelamkan impian menjadi seorang dominan. Ah, biarkan saja dia menjadi angan-angan. Terkubur bersama jerih peluh yang turun dan aroma seks memabukkan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya rela, Baekhyun sadar ia tipikal yang tidak ingin terlalu banyak _bekerja_ , biarkan Chanyeol melelahkan diri sementara Baekhyun tinggal membuka mulut—mulut atas, mulut bawah, dan meneriakkan lantang lagu paling syahdu penenang ruang dengar.

Sekali pecundang, selamanya tetap pecundang.

Beruntungnya, Baekhyun tidak menjadi pecundang seroang diri. Baginya, Chanyeol turut menemani. Malam ini.

Dan seterusnya.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kita menghabiskan sekotak kondom."

"Tentu saja. Kita melakukannya hampir setiap hari setelah pertemuan kafe kucing dulu."

Baekhyun merengut. Selimut besar ditarik menyelimuti tubuh tanpa benang sampai setikas leher, warna hijau dengan aksen strip panjang coklat membalut permukaan. Ujungnya dicengkeram kuat. Chanyeol mengerjap keheranan, pasalnya ia tidak mendapatkan bagian untuk menutupi tubuh yang turut tampil lantang.

"Tidak setiap hari! Kira-kira dua sampai tiga kali per minggunya. Rasanya bokong dan punggungku berantakan."

"Tapi apa kau senang, _hyung_? Seks denganku, maksudku." Ia menghadap Baekhyun dengan kepala bertumpu pada telapak tangan. Baekhyun lekas berbalik menyamping; menghadap.

"Kalau aku tidak senang, mana mungkin aku rela kau lucuti setiap minggu." Pipinya merah, "Ya, aku menikmatinya," diakhiri dengan sedikit cibiran ketika melihat respons Chanyeol berupa sunggingan senyum.

Kasur sprei mengusut (sudah kusut lebih dulu akibat aktivitas malam penuh peluh dan aroma menyengat persanggamaan), Chanyeol mendekat dengan lengan merangkul pinggang. Pelupuknya turun, napas tarik-ulur secara perlahan. Ketika ia membuka mata dan iris bersua, bibirnya melisan tanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku bisa memanggil namamu saja tanpa embel-embel mulai sekarang?"

"Kurang ajar."

Bibir mengerucut, "Padahal hubungan kita sudah sedekat ini tapi rasanya masih sejauh matahari."

Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu adalah insinyur perusahaan pembangunan, dengan sasaran proyek gedung apartemen, gedung rumah sakit, pabrik pembangkit tenaga listrik, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan bidang kesastraan. Lantas mengapa Chanyeol dapat berkata begitu tinggi ala-ala sajak pangeran negeri antah berantah. Dia memang pangeran sejatinya, pangeran untuk Baekhyun semata.

"Berhenti membual, Chanyeol. Kau itu tetaplah juniorku, jadi kau harus tetap memanggilku _hyung_."

"Juniormu di selangkanganmu, _hyung_."

Senyap.

"Argh! Terserah kau saja!"

"Baiklah. Ehem." Chanyeol berdehem sebelum memulai ancang-ancang. "Baekhyun."

Darah berdesir. Ujung selimut kembali dicengkeram kuat. Wajah berpaling, pupil menghantam dinding bercorak krem parau, pada pigura-pigura yang menggantung dan berisi foto dua insan bersenang-senang (yang justru semakin menguatkan pompa jantung). Baekhyun diam-diam berusaha kuat menenangkan malu.

"Baekhyun?"

Oh, suara itu kembali terdengar dan entah mengapa, seperti ilusi yang tak tampak, bayang-bayang Chanyeol berubah dua ratus kali lebih tampan setelah menyebutkan namanya begitu jantan. Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan.

Dada semakin riuh, Baekhyun tidak mampu menjadi penengah.

"A-ada baiknya, kau tetap memanggilku _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu membuatku malu."

Chanyeol masih memandang tubuh yang memunggungi. "Oh."

"Maaf aku mengecewakanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Masalahnya, dengan kau menyebut namaku seluwes itu membuatku tidak tahan dan—hmm, ya, saat ini punyaku tegang."

"Kau tegang hanya karena kupanggil nama?"

Baekhyun buru-buru berbalik, "Salahmu! Dan suaramu! Dan wajah tampanmu!"

"Ah, begitu. Aku mengerti."

"Mengerti apanya?"

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Kita lanjutkan ronde kedua."

Baekhyun membuka selimut, "Aku kira tadi itu sudah yang kedua."

"Aku kira kita bahkan belum memulai apa pun."

"Dasar iblis kecil."

Jawaban Chanyeol selanjutnya mampu membuat Baekhyun terbang tinggi hingga angkasa. Kupu-kupu bertebangan di atas ladang bunga. Cakrawala berubah cerah dengan hiasan pelangi sebagai pelengkap. Musik gitar, piano, dan harpa bergema menjadi harmoni. Indah. Dan Baekhyun bahagia.

"Terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa, statusku tetaplah kekasihmu."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

mary sue = istilah dalam dunia fanfiksi untuk tokoh perempuan yang sempurna. untuk laki-laki dinamakan, gary stu.

permainan hukuman = atau batsu game; penalty game. Pada dasarnya batsu game dilaksanakan setelah adanya suatu kompetisi atau taruhan. Yang menang akan membuat yang kalah melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan.

a/n: tebar chanbaek 4 akhirnya rilis. saya menulis ini sambil dengerin lagunya Kenshi Yonezu yang Moonlight, fyi. mungkin ada yang berkenan ikut mendengarkan? hehew. terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini!

a/n lagi: fanfiksi ini publish bersamaan dengan penulis lainnya; Azova10 ft parkayoung, hyurien92, purflowerian, blood type-b, baeclarity, silvie vienoy, dan dobbyuudobby.


End file.
